ETERNO FINAL
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Mayordomo sin rumbo, mayordomo sin esperanza. ONE SHOT.


**ETERNO FINAL**

**_Mayordomo sin rumbo, mayordomo sin esperanza._**

El humo ascendía por la chimenea, tocando la nieve y tornándola en un oscuro color negro; haciéndola impura, como si de una maldición se tratase. En aquella gran mansión solo una habitación se encontraba iluminada por una tenue luz. La tormenta de nieve tomaba fuerza y el frio que helaba la casa comenzaba a calar los huesos. El mayordomo de la casa cumplía con sus deberes como de costumbre. Dos y media marcaba el reloj, muy a tiempo para servir la comida. Tan puntual como siempre.

Mientras colocaba los platillos en aquel carrito un fugaz recuerdo se presentó ante él. Había dominado con habilidad aquella tarea humana años atrás; tras leer varios libros de cocina mientras su amo dormía y perfeccionando cada vez más sus habilidades hasta dejarlo complacido. Nunca recibió las gracias pero tampoco era lo que esperaba. Con malicia sonrió cuando por primera vez el joven amo no tuvo que reprocharle por sus alimentos. Sopas, carnes, té, postres incluso degustaciones de otros países, ninguno representaba un reto para él. En su larga vida nunca se había tomado la molestia en poner tanto esfuerzo en algo, no importaba como, mientras pudiera satisfacer la necesidad.

Por siglos solo vago sin un rumbo o propósito, tan solo complacer sus deseos. Torturando gente por diversión, atrayéndolos a la oscuridad y llevándolos a la perdición, jugando con la vida de tan efímeros entes y devorando sus almas solo por mero capricho. No recordaba cómo había nacido o por quien había sido creado, solo recordaba la diversión que le daba el doblegar a tan interesantes criaturas ante él. Eran impredecibles, sus comportamientos eran diferentes pero muchas de esas vidas carecían de significado. Observarlos buscar desesperadamente una meta y verlos fracasar en el intento era aburrido; solo al final de sus vidas sus caras mostraban tan exquisitas expresiones llenas de temor, dolor y sufrimiento, sin excepción alguna.

Regreso en si continuando con la decoración del que parecía un apetitoso pastel. Una rebanada sería servida como postre esta tarde, tenía el tiempo calculado, el reloj en la pared marcaba los minutos sin detenerse.

_- Tic toc tic toc - _

Cuarto para las tres, había llegado la hora. Se tomaba su tiempo como él joven amo se lo había ordenado, tanto que parecía humano. Las primeras veces había sido problemático seguir paso a paso las acciones tal cual humano pero se había llegado a acostumbrar. Cortó un bondadoso pedazo, lo suficiente para deleitar al amo pero no tanto para mimarlo. Lo deposito en un pequeño plato para los postres y se dirigía a colocarlo junto a los demás platillos.

**- Ahhh… no está bien, ¿cómo puedo ser tan descuidado? -**

Inmediatamente detuvo su andar. Echo un vistazo a la habitación iluminada por una pequeña vela, poco a poco se consumía y la flama estaba pronta a apagarse. Platos rotos con restos de comida en estado de descomposición y cazuelas yacían en el suelo, la cocina estaba bastante desatendida. ¿Cómo es que un mayordomo de su categoría dejó que la cocina llegara a verse en tan mal estado?

**- Solo por estos viejos hábitos… -**

Suspiró con pesadez y rio para sí mismo burlándose de su estupidez. Con su mano libre rebusco entre sus bolsillos en busca del reloj que varios años atrás hacía sido entregado a su persona por el antiguo sirviente. No tuvo éxito y rio nuevamente al recordar que ya no era de su propiedad.

**- Mmph… ya no soy un mayordomo, ya no hay necesidad de hacer estas cosas ahora. –**

Sus dedos se abrieron y soltaron el sabroso postre. El fino plato chocó contra el piso e hiso un ruido ensordecedor. Al mismo tiempo la flama se apagó dejando la mansión en completa oscuridad. Una vez más salió del trance a la realidad. Era difícil para él admitirlo pero había caído bajo, era un estado lamentable que no deseaba mostrarle a nadie. Todo por culpa del niño que en ese entonces había captado su atención.

Para él que el dormir era un acto tan mundano se había convertido en algo bastante habitual. Tan solo veía el tiempo pasar regresando a ser el demonio que había sido antes de servir como mayordomo. Solo buscaba saciar su deseo pero cuando despertaba después de tan profundo sueño regresaba a aquel trance, ocupándose de sus antiguas labores.

**- Ahora yo… no tengo ninguna autoridad para proteger. -**

No poseía algo que proteger. Volteo a ver su mano izquierda, aquella donde estaba el sello de la maldición, el que los unía. Sus guantes no le permitían verlo. Camino en dirección al pasillo principal, abriendo la puerta de la cocina dejando vacía la habitación. Volteó a tras una vez más.

Miro frente a él las paredes desgastadas y cubiertas por manchas de sangre. Conforme seguía su camino iba encontrándose cadáveres por doquier. Solo unos pocos tenían suerte de permanecer en una sola pieza, pues a él le divertía jugar con sus víctimas.

Subió las escaleras llegando por fin al cuarto del joven amo. Toco dos veces la puerta y se anunció solo por mera costumbre. Bastaba con verlo para saber que era el cuarto que se encontraba en mejores condiciones, aunque las cortinas y sabanas estaban ya muy desgastadas; el paso del tiempo cobraba precios muy caros. Se acercó a la ventana y con su mano deslizo las viejas cortinas solo para ver como caían los copos de nieve con tal rapidez que impedían admirar el paisaje. Pronto la entrada sería cubierta por completo.

**- Perdí el reloj de bolsillo, perdí todo… -** Decía con seriedad.

Cuanta frialdad y soledad había en sus palabras. En esa mansión donde hablaba solo se encontraba un mayordomo sin compañía alguna. De entre la oscuridad solo se podrían admirar sus penetrante y brillantes ojos rojos. Esos ojos llenos de deseo y malicia.

Cerrando las cortinas volteo a ver el cuarto que en algún tiempo fue ocupado por su amo. Sí, él hace tiempo se había marchado del mundo terrenal y como todo trato, el pago había sido cobrado. Aquel día que el conde Phantomhive llevó acabo su venganza resulto ser un día nevado como este, poco después de cumplir sus veinte años; como se prometió el mayordomo siempre permaneció a su lado hasta el final. Había sido una ardua batalla. Por órdenes de la reina investigaron a uno de los grupos más influyentes de toda Inglaterra; su antigüedad como su buen trato hablaba bien de ellos y los respaldaba. Eso para el conde no era suficiente, llegaría hasta los más profundos secretos de la organización solo para encontrarse con su destino. Al descubrir la verdad dio una de sus últimas órdenes a quien lo había acompañado por tan largo tiempo.

El chico que una vez fue inocente se convirtió en un adulto que no conocía la piedad. Solo movía las piezas de ajedrez a su conveniencia, sacrificando a los que fueran necesarios para alcanzar su objetivo, sin remordimientos, como si no poseyera una conciencia. Una única pieza tenía el honor de permanecer a su lado hasta el hacke mate; el mayordomo vestido de negro.

Para cuando se suscitó el enfrentamiento final, el jovencito ya era capaz de pelear por sus propios medios, pero como fue acordado sería el demonio quien ensuciaría sus manos con sangre tan inmunda como esa. El enemigo no se las puso fácil y fue ahí donde el reloj termino destrozado en mil pedazos. El demonio nunca había estado apegado a algo material pero al ver el reloj hecho pedazos, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, tomando conciencia de que estos serían sus últimos momentos como mayordomo.

El joven, en un momento de ira, se arriesgó pues también sabía que esos serían sus últimos suspiros. Cayo herido de gravedad en el torso, mucha sangre salía por más que intentaba detenerla. El mayordomo lo miro preocupado a lo que él joven le contesto con la que sería su última orden. Él atendió a su llamado, develó su verdadera forma mientras Ciel presenciaba ya no con temor sino disfrutando como aquella rata era envuelta por la oscuridad. Suplicando por su vida, llorando y gritando de manera que haría flaquear a cualquiera, fue engullido por la oscuridad; antes de desaparecer pudo ver como el joven se paraba para despedirlo con una sonrisa de triunfo. ¿Acaso se había convertido en un infernal demonio?

Al regresar a su apariencia de mayordomo, el demonio pudo notar como el joven sonreía antes de que colapsara. Esa actitud del conde lo había impresionado en algunas ocasiones. Por más que intento corromperlo el joven mostro ser más astuto y aprendía de los obstáculos que él le ponía. Esa fuerte convicción por escoger la oscuridad en lugar de la luz sin dudar era lo que hacía su alma tan deseosa para el demonio. Fue hasta su amo antes de que cayera por completo y lo sujeto entre sus manos.

Con una herida profunda y sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios, hiso un ademan indicándole que acercara su oído. «_Puedes tomarla cuando quieras_» indicó con voz ronca. Ciel no necesitaba llegar más lejos que esto, y bien sabía que el trato había concluido. Retirando su guante y el parche de su amo, pasó su mano entre sus cabellos por última ocasión.

El sabor tan exquisito era incomparable, se sentía bien al tragar y la esencia era diferente a todas las que había devorado antes. No pudo haber hecho un mejor trato por esa alma, fue un precio justo a pagar y lo había dejado tan satisfecho que lo hiso pensar que todo ese tiempo de abstinencia valió la pena. La sed de hambre que padeció por tanto tiempo se calmó y lo dejó complacido.

Como último voto de fidelidad hacía su amo, llevó su cuerpo y lo enterró junto a la tumba de quienes fueron sus padres. El joven logró su objetivo y el demonio su cometido.

**- Solía pensar que cien años parecían ser como el parpadeo de un ojo. - **Se dijo recorriendo la vieja habitación.

Después de años de la muerte de su amo aún permanecía en una de las mansiones, mas no en la principal. También conservaba su forma humana y traje de mayordomo. La casa se había convertido en un verdadero matadero pues solo atraía almas cercanas para devorarlas. Vivía de sus deseos a pesar de que había decidido no regresar a ser uno más de esos demonios.

**- Parece… que un día puede también ser un periodo muy largo. -**

Su percepción del tiempo había cambiado al convivir por años con su viejo amo y ahora encontrándose solo el tiempo parecía no transcurrir. No había tareas que cumplir, ordenes que seguir y no había a quien proteger.

Como en aquella noche retiro su guante. La marca se había ido. De sus largas uñas hasta su brazo corría un chorro de sangre, recordándole a su última víctima. Los pueblos aledaños vivían en constante temor por la tan nombrada casa embrujada, sin saber que era hogar de un verdadero demonio.

Camino y camino recorriendo el lugar, viendo como había cambiado en un tiempo relativamente corto para él. Llegó a la parte posterior de la mansión donde la nieve no se había acumulado y abrió la puerta.

**- Todo es… justo como la nieve que cae, desaparece antes de que tú puedas saborearlo. -**

En tantos años no encontró otra alma digna para servir. Un perro sin amo, no era más que eso. Permanecía en espera de ser invocado por alguien con un alma tan oscura y llena de convicción como la del conde. Esos ojos decididos nadie más los poseía.

**- Yo soy… un demonio… completamente solo. -**

Sin un abrigo, salió adentrándose en la fuerte ventisca. Camino por horas pero su andar no era más rápido que él de cualquier otro humano por lo que no se alejó demasiado. Miró un árbol y al llegar a él se tiró sin más. Cansado de la inmundicia en la que vivía, tan vació, se quedaría ahí solo para ser enterrado por la nieve. El fastidio de seguir esperando lo tenía harto, así que dormiría eternamente.

Apenas cerró los ojos un llamado llego a sus oídos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando su característico rojo y se concentró en lo que sus oídos captaban. La voz que escuchaba tenía similitud con la de un niño. Se levantó extrañado del llamado que llegaba a él. Acaso alguien lo necesitaba. Primero debía demostrar que lo valía y había cumplido el primer requisito cuando la voz llegó hasta él; probaba tener suficiente odio en su corazón.

**- Ayuda… ayuda… que alguien me ayude. - **

Las suplicas se hacían más fuertes. El demonio no tardó en hacerse presente e invadir el lugar con su oscuridad.

**- ¿Tú fuiste quien me llamo? -**

La escena que sus ojos presenciaban era tan parecida que por un momento pensó haberse quedado dormido. El niño encadenado, lleno de sangre sin detener sus gritos de auxilio.

**- ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio? -**

Advirtió. Hiso su ofrecimiento con esa voz maliciosa y esos ojos una vez más llenos de deseo e interés. Una nueva alma potencial estaba en sus manos, nuevamente poseía algo que proteger. La marca de maldición fue puesta y ahora veía como su mano mostraba el sello que lo encadenaría hasta cumplir el deseo de ese joven. Con lo ambiciosos que eran los humanos él no desaparecería tan rápido. No se contuvo y puso sus movimientos en acción.

Luego de poner a salvo a su nuevo amo, se presentó con formalidad y recibió un nuevo nombre. Demostrando lo bien educado que estaba y modales que tenía, el niño también se presentó dejando desconcertando al mayordomo por saber a qué familia tendría que servir.

**- Allen Phantomhive. -**

Debía admitir que el parecido con el conde Ciel Phantomhive era escaso pero ahora comprendía porque sus ojos eran tan iguales. «_Nieto del conde y Lady Elizabeth_» las apariencias no engañaban y por sus venas corría la sangre del hombre que se convirtió en un demonio.

Al parecer los de buen linaje no desaparecían con tanta facilidad.


End file.
